


Reception

by syrupwit



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: Five is blind stinking drunk.





	Reception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Five is blind stinking drunk. Turns out a sixteen year old’s body can’t handle a liter of wine in an hour, no matter how tasteful the vintage. He weaves between wealthy patrons and hapless waitstaff to find Vanya backed against a wall by someone’s grandparents, her smile genuine but beginning to wear thin.

“Gotta borrow her, thanks.” He tugs at Vanya’s arm and jumps, reappearing in a shadowy corner. She follows soon after.

Her getup tonight is new: crisp white suit, black dress shirt and tie. From this angle, there’s a hint of skin between the buttons. Her hair is down and curling around her shoulders. It’s clear she’s wearing makeup. Something in him sort of wants to die.

“Is everything all right?” She gets close enough to sniff his breath and wrinkles her nose. “Five--”

“Yeah, I know. I can tell you’re done. Want to get out of here?”

Her face softens. He doesn’t get why she’s always ragging on her appearance; she’s beautiful. She glances at the shifting crowd. “I have to take care of this, but I’ll be right back, okay?”

Her kiss burns on his forehead. He settles against the wall, glares at passersby. He’ll wait.


End file.
